Morir de amor
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte? Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte. / Me enamoré de alguien oscuro. De alguien roto. Y me di el lujo de pensar que podría arreglarlo. Lo único que conseguí, fue romperme. Igual que él. Porque él es la muerte. Y yo, una más de sus víctimas. One-shot.


あ ¡**Konnichiwa**! あ

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte? Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte. / Me enamoré de alguien oscuro. De alguien roto. Y me di el lujo de pensar que podría arreglarlo. Que podía sanarlo. Vaya estupidez. Lo único que conseguí, fue romperme. Igual que él. Porque él es la muerte. Y yo, una más de sus víctimas.

**Advertencias**: AU. Tragedia.

**Author's Notes**: ¡Hola, hola! :D ¿Cómo han estado? Pues bien, aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia. Espero les guste. Está algo triste y sentimental pero bueno, qué puedo hacer, así salió xD. Nos leemos abajo para aclaraciones

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

_By:  
_  
**Eternal'AngeLove**

* * *

* _Morir de amor._ *

* * *

_« ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte? Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte. »_

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi él llevaba un traje negro. Tan negro como su alma. Tan oscuro como él. Pero en ese momento no lo sabía, no lo pude ver. Tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta todo sería diferente, tal vez me hubiera alejado de él. Pero si lo pienso detenidamente, sé que aún si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho todo tal cual lo hice; tal vez con alguna diferencia, pero con el mismo resultado.

Me enamoré de alguien oscuro. De alguien roto. Y me di el lujo de pensar que podría arreglarlo. Que podía _**sanarlo**_. Vaya estupidez. Lo único que conseguí, fue _**romperme**_. Igual que él.

Porque él es la _**muerte**_. Y yo, una más de sus _**víctimas**_.

.

Ese día yo llevaba un vestido rojo. Nada especial. Pero él, él iba de traje. Un traje oscuro que hacia contraste con su piel y combinaba con su cabello. Estaba hablando con unos hombres igualmente de traje. Parecía que discutían. Tiempo después sabría que en realidad solo hacían negocios. Negocios al estilo Sasuke Uchiha.

.

La segunda vez que lo vi, él iba con una mujer pelirroja. Yo iba entrando al restaurante de un hotel. Él iba saliendo con aquella mujer, directo a los ascensores cuando choqué con él. Fue un instante. Sólo un momento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y lo supe. En el momento en el que mis ojos se posaron el los de él, supe que ese hombre iba a ser mi _**perdición**_.

Y no me importó.

.

La tercera vez que lo vi, fue la vez que supe su nombre. Sasuke Uchiha. Mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga. Fue en una cena. Mi mejor amiga Hinata organizó la cena para su novio. Cumplían seis meses juntos. Y yo por fin iba a conocer al hombre que le robó el corazón a mi amiga. Asistí a dicha cena sin saber, que iba a ser a mí a quien le _**robaran**_ el corazón.

Y la _**vida**_.

* * *

_Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo… Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar. –_

* * *

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! ¡Es suficiente! – grité enojada, apunto de echarme a llorar.

Él simplemente me miró. Indiferente a la situación, indiferente _**a mí**_.

Estaba cansada. Estaba harta. Lo único que quería era largarme de ahí y no volver nunca más. Tomar mis cosas e irme. Sí, eso es lo que debería de hacer, y él pareció darse cuenta, porque tan pronto se derramó mi primera lágrima él suspiró. Se levantó del sillón y camino hacia mí. Sus ojos negros me miraban. Y por un instante se suavizaron, un toque de ternura brotó en ellos.

-Tienes razón, Sakura. Lo lamento. No volverá a pasar.- murmuró mientras limpiaba mis mejillas con su pulgar. Se agachó ligeramente y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-_**Te amo**_- susurró a mi oído.

No pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta. Él solo me hacía daño. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, nuestros amigos lo sabían. Y aun así seguía con él. Rompiéndome pedazo por pedazo. Lenta y cruelmente. Sin poder evitarlo. Sin _**querer**_ evitarlo.

Esa era mi vida de todos los días. Me convencía a mí misma que ese era el día en que lo iba a dejar. En el que iba a continuar mi vida sin él. Pero él siempre se daba cuenta. Y siempre lo arruinaba. Porque con una simple mirada suya me tenía a sus pies. Con un par de palabras de cariño y una muestra insignificante de ternura me hacía suya. Porque era _**débil**_. Y él lo sabía.

Y por las noches me rompía un poco más. En esos momentos de placer máximo. Donde por un instante podía sentir todo el amor que él sentía por mí, antes de que se convirtiera en mera actividad sexual, en simple sexo.

Y me rompía, todos los días un poco más. Y a veces, sólo a veces me preguntaba si él aún recordaba como éramos antes. Antes de que la monotonía y la rutina se volviera parte de nuestras vidas. Antes de que supiera quién era él realmente y cómo era él. Me preguntaba si tenía algún buen recuerdo de lo que algún día fuimos, y si era así, esperaba que siempre lo conservara, porque al menos yo, ya me había cansado de _**recordar**_.

* * *

_Yo no puedo seguir con este juego, no quiero morir de nuevo mil veces. –_

* * *

-Ya no puedo con esto Sasuke, ya no.-sollocé- por favor, ya basta, estoy cansada. No puedo seguir.- le rogué.

Me abracé a mí misma intentando controlar mis sollozos. Lágrimas calientes rodaban por mis mejillas mojando las sábanas. Él estaba al pie de la cama. Con el cabello revuelto, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado. Lo encontré en nuestra cama apunto de acostarse con esa pelirroja. _**Otra vez**_. Al menos tuvo la decencia de detenerse y correr a esa mujer.

Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando hasta que mis sollozos se convirtieron en sólo un recuerdo más, al igual que mis lágrimas. Él no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, penetrante y dura. Como si hubiera sido a mí a la que acaba de encontrar con otro.

-Hmp- bufó. Y tomando su camisa salió del cuarto, dejándome sola con mi dolor.

* * *

_Después de los dos no habrá ni una palabra. Ya nada quedará, sólo una lágrima. Después de morir por ti y resucitar, ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda. –_

* * *

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. La única diferencia es que ahora, en vez de reprocharle las mismas cosas de siempre, en vez de quejarme una y mil veces, en vez de ponerme a llorar y a rogarle que se detuviera, ahora simplemente lo ignoro, lo trato con la misma indiferencia que con la que él me trata.

Pero nunca es _**suficiente**_.

Él siempre logra empeorar las cosas.

.

.

-Ah... sí, así… ¡más!, más rápido…-

Sí. Él por fin lo hizo. Por fin se acostó con la pelirroja. El único problema, es que fue en nuestra cama. En nuestra casa. Y como si saberlo no fuera suficiente tortura, también la escucho. Alto y claro. Y lo escucho a él. Sus gemidos y jadeos.

No, con él, nunca es suficiente. Y _**nunca**_ lo será.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he muerto por ti, Sasuke… y aún más de cuantas he resucitado.-

_**Por ti.**_

Pero no importa. Al final, ya nada nos quedará.

* * *

_Prefiero morir de amor, que vivir así. Quisiera morir de amor… que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos. –_

* * *

La vida se me escapa entre los dedos. Por más que lucho, no logro atraparla. Pero la verdad, es que tampoco me _**esfuerzo**_…

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo de baño y una voz dentro de mí me dice que no puedo seguir así. Muerta en vida. Con el recuerdo de lo que algún día fui. Con mi vieja yo enterrada entre tantas mentiras y traiciones.

Y me digo a mí misma que pronto el dolor terminará. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo…

O _**tal vez sí.**_

Miro detenidamente el frasco de pastillas en mi mano. "_Pastillas para dormir."_ No son la gran cosa, pero serán suficientes. Y esa voz en mi cabeza, esa que sigue cuerda y razonable me dice que no sea más estúpida de lo que ya he sido, que tire esas pastillas y me vaya a la cama. Pero el dolor es mayor. Y la parte de mí que está cansada y llena de dolor me dice que acabe con esto. Que termine de una buena vez con el dolor. Que ya es _**suficiente**_.

-Prefiero morir de amor…- susurro antes de poner todo el bote de pastillas en mi garganta.

Y más rápido de lo que creía, mi mundo se obscurece.

.

.

.

Poco a poco comienzo a recuperar la consciencia. No abro los ojos. No quiero. Quiero pensar que lo logré. Que por fin conseguí librarme de él, aunque haya sido con la muerte. Quiero creerlo. Pero _sé_ que no es así. _Sé _que sigo viva. Y que mi infierno personal aún sigue aquí.

Y sin pensarlo demasiado rompo a llorar. Por todo, por la vida, por mí, por _él._

-Shh, tranquila…- murmura en mi oído.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al oír su voz. Él nunca va a dejarme ir. Lo sé. Lo he sabido siempre. Y siempre será igual. Terminaré agonizando entre sus abrazos hasta que uno de los dos se canse.

O hasta que uno de los dos se muera.

* * *

_No digas palabras que se las lleve el viento. No quieras jugar al fantasma que nunca se va. –_

* * *

-No volverá a pasar, Sakura. Lo prometo.- me dice mientras me deposita un beso en mi frente.

Sé que no es verdad, sé que lo volverá a hacer. Pero una parte de mí se empeña en creerle. Esa parte de mí que me dice que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Y le sonrío. Dándole a entender que le creo, aunque no sea así. Porque no tengo otra opción. Esta es mi vida. Y lo seguirá siendo hasta que él lo decida.

Sus palabras ya no causan ningún efecto en mí. Son palabras vacías. Sin ningún significado. Palabras que han perdido su valor con el paso del tiempo.

Son palabras que nunca se cumplirán. Palabras que perdieron su significado incluso antes de ser pronunciadas. Y que al final, se las lleva el viento.

-Yo nunca te dejaré, Sakura. _**Nunca.**_- me dice, mirándome con esos ojos negros, con esa mirada penetrante e intensa.

Y le creo. Aunque trate una y mil veces de mentirme a mí misma sé que es verdad. Él _nunca_ me dejará, _nunca_ me abandonará.

Aunque sea exactamente eso lo que quiero. Él nunca lo hará.

Él, es ese fantasma que nunca se irá.

* * *

_Tal vez debería dormir sin despertar… -_

* * *

Tal vez este sea mi destino. Quizás nunca lo vaya a saber. Pero está bien. Ya no importa. Llega un punto en la vida en el que estás tan cansado de luchar, que simplemente te rindes. Ya no lo quieres intentar más. Y está bien. No tendría por qué ser diferente. Yo lo escogí así. Y así debe de seguir.

Miro a través de la ventana del automóvil, empañada ligeramente y con gotas de lluvia que caen constantemente sobre ella. El paisaje es oscuro. La poca luz de los autos que pasan me permite ver los charcos de agua que yacen en el pavimento.

Miro de reojo al amor de mi vida. Con su perfil perfecto y su semblante misterioso. Concentrado en el camino. Sin una pizca de cansancio. Sin nada que lo moleste.

Y por alguna extraña razón empiezo a recordar mi vida con él. Es extraño darme cuenta que mis recuerdos antes de conocerle son borrosos. Como si mi vida hubiera empezado con él. Recuerdo cada momento feliz que tuvimos, cuando todo era perfecto, cuando era feliz a tal grado de no importarme nada excepto él y yo. Sé que él me hace daño. Tal vez sea masoquista, pero lo sigo amando a pesar de todo el daño que me ha hecho. Tal vez nadie lo comprenda. Pero así es mi vida. Así es mi amor por él. Y sé que de alguna extraña manera él también me ama. Me lo ha demostrado en formas que quizá no comprenda. Pero está bien, me digo a mí misma. Todo será diferente a partir de ahora.

Empiezo a pensar en nuestro futuro juntos cuando un haz de luz me ciega. Tarde me doy cuenta de lo que eso significa.

Un auto viene directo hacia nosotros. Y en un instante mi cuerpo se llena de miedo. Escucho a Sasuke maldecir y siento el jalón del freno. El coche patina en el pavimento y giramos un par de veces hasta que siento el golpe final. Lo primero que siento es un dolor en mi cabeza, la cual terminó impactándose contra la ventana. Un dolor agudo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Siento algo líquido deslizándose por mi mejilla. Abro los ojos y miles de pequeños cristales yacen sobre el suelo del auto. Giro mi cabeza y veo a Sasuke inconsciente con la cabeza sobre el volante. Sangre corre por su nuca manchando su ropa. Me intento mover y un dolor en el estómago me lo impide. Un cristal se ha clavo en mi costado izquierdo. El pánico se empieza a apoderar de mí. Intento desesperadamente quitarme el cinturón, gritando por ayuda. Y justo cuando empiezo a caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo, una mano me detiene.

Me giro a ver a Sasuke. Tiene los ojos abiertos y por primera vez desde que lo conocí veo miedo y preocupación en su mirada. Me mira a los ojos y lentamente me recorre con la mirada. Se queda viendo mi herida por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera yo la he visto bien, pero sé que no está nada bien cuando él alza la mirada y me mira lleno de miedo.

-Sakura…- murmura

Lo miro. Y sé cómo va a terminar esto. Nuestro futuro juntos se fue a la mierda en solo un instante. Justo cuando empezaba a tener esperanzas de nuevo todo se acaba.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos empiezan a arder y de un momento a otro miles de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

-Sakura… lo lamento mucho, de verdad.-

Y sé que es verdad. Porque aunque se haya tardado en decir esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de él ahora por lo menos sé que son ciertas. Tal vez ahora sea inútil disculparse por algo que justo en este momento no tiene relevancia. Pero _**significa algo**_. Más de lo que quizás él se imagina, sus palabras por fin las puedo creer. Sé que lo siente, lo sé, aunque ya sea tarde.

Y aunque no haya habido un final feliz para nosotros, al menos sé que él en verdad me quiso. Él, la muerte en persona, aprendió a querer y amar a alguien. Aún incluso si al final me termino matando, él murió enamorado y yo amé hasta morir.

**F**in

* * *

«_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.»  
Pablo Neruda._

* * *

Bueno...  
Qué les puedo decir...  
Esta historia se fue creando poco a poco en mi cabeza, la verdad es que fue difícil expresar lo que se siente estar en una relación como esa, dónde por más que sabes que él no es bueno para ti, no quieres ni puedes dejarlo, sí, somos unos masoquistas (?) xD

En fin, eso es todo. Ah, quiero aclarar, las frases que están en la historia son de la canción "Morir de amor" de Kudai. Si ven el vídeo oficial se darán cuenta que ahí la historia es algo más físico, yo no lo quise hacer así, creo que hay muchas formas de lastimar a alguien, y a veces una acción o unas palabras pueden doler incluso más que un golpe. Vale, que estoy empezando a desvariar xD Otra cosa, la frase con la que abre la historia no tengo la más remota idea de quien la haya dicho, simplemente la vi, me gusto y pues aquí está xD. Si alguien sabe de quién es dígamelo por favor :)

Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios :) Se les agradece :3

Nos leemos en la próxima. :D

_Au revoir_... ;)


End file.
